An Unusual Agreement
by rcs2001
Summary: What if Wickham loved Lydia? What if the militia came to town around the same time as Mr. Bingley. What if Darcy and Wickham needed each others help. My first story ever please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Agreement

Lydia and Kitty have just arrived home from their trip to buy ribbons for the assembly. "Mama you will never guess what has happened?" Lydia squeals in delight. "Well tell me a once Lydia. What has happened? Is it anything to do with the people who have leased Netherfield?" Kitty unable to contain her joy shouts "NO! The militias are coming to Hertfordshire and will be here before the assembly?" "Oh my dear girls we have to let Mr. Bennet know so we can get new dresses for the assembly. With the militia being here and Netherfield being leased by a single gentleman I will have you all married by winter."

Mrs. Bennet sets off at once to the parlor to speak to Mr. bennet who is playing Chess with Lizzy while Jane embroiders a handkerchief and Mary is playing at the piano.

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! We must make to the modisate immediately. The girls all need new dresses Mr. Bennet. "

"What has someone stolen all their dresses or have the come to some harm I do not know of?" He reply's giving a curious and mirthful smile to Jane and Lizzy his two favorite daughters.

Mrs. Bennet all in a flutter tries to explains "No Mr. Bennet the militia is coming to Hertfordshire and with Netherfield being leased to a single gentleman the girls must have new dresses made."

"What is this nonsense you speak Mrs. Bennet what has the militia and Netherfield's Mr. Bingley have to do with the girl's dresses? Did they steal them if so woman let me know at once for I must protect my Daughters honor?" He chuckles with mirth while winking at Lizzy.

"Oh Mr. Bennet have you no consideration for my poor nerves to vex me so. They need new dress so that they may attract the eye of the officers and…." Mrs. Bennet pauses as she realizes what her husband has just said. "Mr. Bingley? Mr. Bingley is he the gentleman who will who will lease Netherfield? How do you know this information Mr. Bennet? What else do you know of this Mr. Bingley?"

"Aw I thought that would gain your attention Mrs. Bennet. Well I was riding in the field this afternoon and I met with Sir Lucas. He explained to me that a Mr. Bingley with his two sister's one single and the other lately married to a Mr. Hurst will be arriving in a fortnight he will also be inviting with him two single gentlemen." After giving this information to his wife he said "So nothing untoward happened to the girls' gowns?"

"The girls' gowns?" It took a moment for Mrs. Bennet to process the information before replying "No nothing happened to the girls gowns but I thought that for the assembly they would indeed need to look nice with so many eligible men in the area and attending the assembly."

"Very well Mrs. Bennet you and the girls may go to the modisate and purchase two new gowns each."

"Oh thank you Mr. Bennet you are so very good to us. Thank your father girls." Mrs. Bennet gave him a hug then talked with her daughters about going to the modisate in two days' time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was a gentleman's daughter but he didn't care he seduced her and made her fall in love with him. Her father had passed and left her with nothing so she was working as a governess. She was so full of life she flirted with me and I inturn destroyed her hopes and dreams and took her innocence. I George Wickham am a monster. She was a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes and long brown wavy hair. She had a wonderful laugh and flirted with me relentlessly. We walked to the beach often together, talked about everything and nothing. She was the only girl to touch my heart. I left her after having my way with her and headed back to London, but I just could not get her out of my mind. I returned later in the summer to Ramsgate where we met hoping to see her again however, she was no longer working as a governess. I asked around about her and found her in a boarding house working as a scullery maid. She was penniless and ruined all because she carried my child. I brought her with me to London promising to marry her and I was going to but less than a fortnight later she passed away during childbirth leaving me with a Baby girl.

I named our daughter Christina Nicole Wickham. She was beautiful and so precious but how was I supposed to raise a little girl I had no home to speak of and with my lifestyle no future of one. I was definitely not fit to raise a little girl at this moment, but I promised Nicole I would take care of her so I did the only thing I could think of at the time I went to a friend of mine Ms. Younge. I took my daughter to her boarding house in London and explained to her my situation. She told me of a couple she knew of who was childless and that maybe they would look after her until I could. So I went too met with Mr. Hummel. I explained to him what had happened and told him about my lifestyle and how I was ill equipped at the moment to take care of her properly. I did have some money left from what Darcy had given me and I made a small profit with the gambling I did since then. But still it was not much. I told him how I wanted to try and be a good man so I could provide for her. I wanted my daughter to know me I just needed help at the moment. He and his wife agreed to take care of Christina until I could. For this I will always be in there debt. I gave them 500 pounds and told him I would give them 50 pounds a month to help care for her. After kissing her on the head and saying goodbye I left her there.

I knew if I was to be able to provide for Christina I needed to earn an income and a good enough one to be able to buy a home. My daughter deserved to grow up to be a respectable lady. I had thought fate stepped in a couple of months later when I heard that the living I was promised by old Mr. Darcy was available, but it was not to be. Darcy reminded me that I took money in lieu of the living. I tried to plead with him that I was in dire straits but he wouldn't even hear me out. I did not tell him of Christina for I knew if I did he would just judge me and preach about my unmoral ways, then I surely would not receive the living at Krypton. After more begging and pleading I left Pemberly deciding never to return.

For the next couple of years I drank and drank not caring for a thing. Even the pleasure of women no longer satisfied me all I could see when with them was Nicole, and the drink could not erase her from my mind. I did visit Christina often during this time she was so beautiful. She had her mother's dark blue eyes and her hair was a golden wavy brown a combination of her mother and me. She was little but even at the age of two she knew I was her father. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel taught her to call me dada.

On Christina's second birthday I went to go see her and bring her a new doll. Just as I was leaving Mr. Hummel asked to speak with me. "So George when are you going to settle down and raise your daughter as your own like we discussed in the beginning." My breath caught in my throght as I looked at him my heart sank. Oh no is he telling me he can't keep her anymore? I never did anything but drink, my lifestyle hasn't change I still can't raise her to be a respectable woman. I felt all hope leave me as I wondered what was to become of my daughter!

"I… that is to say I'm not..." I couldn't think straight my heart was pounding in my chest why didn't I do something sooner anything

Mr. Hummel cleared his throat "Do take this the wrong way now. This does not mean we don't love Christina or that she can't stay here." I took in a long shaky breath as he continued. "It's just that we can see that you love her. And well… Bloody hell George gambling and living this immoral life won't get you anywhere and certainly not help you be the man you need to be for your daughter. If you want her like you say you do then what is stopping you! You need to stop what you are doing and become a respectable man! What you need is a profession. Now I know you have a gentleman education perhaps you can do something with that."

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Hummel but I just don't know what I can do. I wasn't very attentive to my studies in school. I am at a loss."

"Perhaps, maybe a career in the military might do you. That is if you can purchase a commission. That should help you some. If you work your way up in rank you can save and maybe purchase a small estate."

"That sounds good or I can just marry a lady with a large dowry."

He looked at me with distain and said in a firm voice that reminded me of my father or Mr. Darcy when I was a boy being reprimanded "George you can marry a girl take her dowry, buy an estate and continue to do want you do, but doing this will not make you a man. Defiantly not a gentleman! If you don't put hard work into it your money will just wither away and you will still be a disgrace! What of the woman you marry? Do you think she will be happy that you tricked her into marrying? All so you can have her dowry? I am sure you were taught the value of hard work you just choose not to do it! Christina needs a father! You said you wanted to be that for her so you need to get going on making yourself a father she will respect."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel."

"Now I am telling you this because I love and care for both Christina and you but I will always put her needs before yours. You dress like a gentleman, you act like a gentleman when it suits you; you say you want to be gentlemen well prove it and stop being a rake of the worst kind. Go out there and show your daughter just how much you love her by working for her future. Make something of yourself for Christina she deserves a father who loves her and is willing to put her needs before his own selfishness."

As he left the Hummel home Mr. Wickham looked up at the sky and thought "How did things get like this? How low have I sunk? I will always remember Nicole's face as she told me to look after our child. As I promised I would, she smiled then took her last breath." He felt utterly disgusted with what he had done to her. But more than that he felt like the failure he was not because he knew he was doing wrong but because he failed to keep the promise he made to Nicole. He had failed his Daugther!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank You soo much for the review and follows and favs. I really appreciate all your opinions. I know at the moment that there are some regency errors and some grammar and spelling errors_**. I need someone who might be willing to beta. I contacted someone about being a beta this morning and hope that she will respond. **_Until then I am sorry for my mistakes and errors I will try to do more research so that it can be more accurate. _

_Keep reviewing I love your comments and critics and appreciate them. _

_**Chapter 3**_

Lydia was in her room upset by her sisters once again for getting her in trouble. She didn't really do anything wrong but that was not how her parents saw it. Jane was her mother's favorite and Lizzy is her Fathers. That left her, Mary and Kitty vying for their attention. Yes, I know I act silly and outspoken but if I didn't nobody would ever notice me. But, I made them notice me. I tried to discuss books with Papa but, he was more interested in Lizzy's opinions than mine. I tried to be a sweet quiet beauty like Jane but they would ignore me and give her tons of praise. I played the pianoforte and sang even better than Mary although not as good as Lizzy but they would tell me to let Mary practice instead. I felt like they didn't care how come they wouldn't pay me any mind? The only one who paid any attention to me then was Kitty and that is because I told her all the time that I was better than her and she believed me.

One day many years ago I found out a way for them to pay attention to me. We were all in the drawing room and having tea. Mama was talking of husbands and nonsense I don't remember I wasn't really paying too much attention since it was so boring. She then spoke of balls, dancing, gentleman and officers. How Charlotte was much older than Jane and Lizzy so I simply said "Mama it is not like Charlotte will ever get a husband she is so ugly, boring and can't even dance."

All of a sudden everyone was staring at me mouths wide open. I know I shouldn't have said such a thing but I didn't think they even knew I was in the room. Then Papa, Jane and Lizzy started to scold me. "Lydia you cannot say such mean and rude thing it is unbecoming of a lady" I was sent to my room to think about what I said. A little while later Mama came up to my room I thought she might yell at me like she does Lizzy but instead she asked me what else I thought of Charlotte and Lady Lucas. We spent a while talking about the people in the neighborhood. She also explained that I could not be that outright rude and If I wasn't sure to just follow her example.

From then on I decided that this was how I would get their attention and be noticed. Even Mama spent more time with me gossiping about everyone and everything. Yes, I get into trouble a lot with Papa and sometimes I feel bad about the things I say. I still enjoyed reading lots of different books, playing the pianoforte, singing and the quiet of the outside but, if I was to be a silly girl like Papa said I had to hide these things. I think it is worth it as long as I am the girl everyone notices.

So here I am in trouble with Papa yet again but, it won't be long before Mama comes to me though. She will want to know all about town and about the officers.

Earlier today we walked to Meryton so we could get our final fitting done on our new gowns. As we walked I started skipping around my sisters. It's time to tease them. "La can't you just picture it me in my lovely new yellow gown looking like a beautiful ray of sunshine. Dancing with all the officers at the assembly! They won't be able to keep their eyes off of me!" I sang with glee.

"Oh, all the handsome officers Lydia! They will love you in your gown I wish I would have gotten yellow." Kitty praised me.

"Kitty you will look just as lovely in your peach gown as Lydia does in her yellow. Do not fret!" Jane said trying to make Kitty feel better. She had picked out the yellow fabric first but I told Mama it would look much better on me.

"Oh yes, Kitty you look lovely in Peach unlike Lizzy in her ugly green gown. Why would you pick that color Lizzy it is so boring like the trees and grass." I teased her hoping to irritate her . Lizzy just rolled her eyes at me "Lydia, you know green is my favorite color and I like the way I look in it. Everyone always says it matches my eyes."

Just as they reached town I spotted several officers one of my favorites who always paid attention to me was Mr. Denny so I grabbed Kitty's hand and walked quickly the street before Lizzy or Jane could stop me.

"Mr. Denny it is so wonderful to see you again so soon Sir." I batted my eyes at him. He looked down at me and smiled "It is wonderful to see you as well Miss Lydia." May I introduce my friend too you. Mr. George Wickham this is Miss Lydia, and her sisters Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary and Miss Kitty."

It was then that I noticed the man standing next to Denny He was tall and very handsome. He had long straight blond hair, sky blue eyes that seemed to pierce my soul but they also had a hint of sadness in them. He was dressed as a gentleman and I thought what a shame he would look so much better in a red coat. "It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies. Who would have thought such treasures could be found here."

"Mr. Wickham you are certainly charming and handsome but you would look even better in a red coat." As I flirted with him he smiled.

"Actually Miss Lydia, I just purchased a commission and will be in a red coat soon." Wickham said with a gleam in his eyes.

Denny than asked me" Lydia are you going to the assembly in town in a couple of days?"

"Why yes I am Mr. Denny" I flirted with him as well just so that my sister will know that I am more like by the officers than them. "Did you plan on reserving your set now?"

"Lydia" Lizzy said in a firm voice trying to make me stop flirting but I wasn't going to. She just wishes for their attention and is jealous of me.

"Yes, Miss Lydia may I request the first set."

"If Denny get the first set then I would like to request your supper set Miss Lydia." Mr. Wickham then bent down over my had as I replied

"That sounds lovely Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny I will be seeing you at the assembly." I knew my sisters were so Jealous of me right now because it is before the assembly and I have already had to dance taken.

"Good day ladies." Mr. Wickham said as he and Mr. Denny walked off.

"Lydia, I can't believe you just did that. Flirting with them and begging for dances wait till we get home and Papa hears of this." Lizzy scolded. I tuned her out as I went to my final dress fitting.


	4. Chapter 4

A Usual Agreement

**A/N: please forgive me for taking so long to update. Hope you like this new chapter still looking for beta if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Darcy road in the carriage across from his sister Georgiana, on their way to Netherfield. He was invited by his good friend Mr. Bingley to help him with the estate that he had just leased. He also invited another good friend Lord Shores the Earl of Kensington. He was a good friend that Darcy and he had made in school Lord Shores was combination of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. He could be serious, stern and had enough of the matchmaking mamas but he was also very charming and very amiable.

"Brother, who will be with us?"

"Well, there will be Mr. Bingley of course, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Miss. Bingley and Lord Shores."

"Lord Shores will be there? Will he be bringing his sister Tracy she is so sweet and I like spending time with her."

"No unfortunately his sister will not be able to join our party. But Miss. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst will be there so you have some female companionship."

"I don't intend to be rude brother, but may I speak freely?"

"Of course Georgiana you should always feel free to speak as you wish to me in private. I will take no offense." Darcy stated wondering at the dour expression on his sister's face.

"William, it is just that I do not care for the company of Bingley's sisters. Miss. Bingley is rude and is only nice me because she thinks it will be a way to gain your favor." She sighed and continued" Mrs. Hurst also follows her sisters lead in everything. They do not want to be my friends. Even if they did like me for me I cannot stand being near them, they are two of the most meanest people I know always putting everything and everyone down unless it might help advance their station in life."

"My dear sister, I am so sorry for you having to deal with Bingley's sisters. Most of the ton is like them; very few want to be our friends because they like us for who we are. Most seek to be our friends for what they will gain however, when you do find those who see the real you those are our true friends. That is why I am doing Bingley this favor and put up with his sisters because he is one of my very few true friends."

"What of Lord Shores?"

"Here is my good friend as well. He and his family do not like the ton either. That is why I know Tracy is a good friend for you. Would you rather have stayed in London instead of going to Netherfield?"

"No brother we spend way too much time apart as it is. You always have so much business to attend to. I want to go to Netherfield just so we can be with in each other's company." Darcy felt that he left Georgiana often to attend matters at Pemberley and for that he felt guilty but, Georgiana did have Miss Annelesly and her studies to attend to in town. He knew she would prefer to be at Pemberley but the best masters always stay in town."

"Well, look on the bright side Georgie maybe there will be some good company to be had in Hertfordshire. There might be some more girls your age to be friend."

"Yes brother, just promise me one thing?" Darcy looked up wondering what she would say next.

"What is that?"

"Don't fall for Miss Bingley and marry her. For if you do I would rather go and live with Aunt Catherine." Georgiana teased him

"I was considering marrying her." Darcy stated" but if I would lose you to Aunt Catherine it would kill me so I must live forever with this heartbreak." Georgiana gasped in shock that Darcy could not help but to laugh.

"Brother, don't scare me like that. It was very cruel." Still laughing Darcy said through his chuckles.

"Don't worry sister I won't fall for Miss Bingley's trap." Georgiana joined her brother in laughter and spent the time enjoying each other's company until they arrived at Netherfield.

"Welcome to Netherfield!" exclaimed Bingley.

"Bingley, it is wonderful to see you again thank you for inviting us to Netherfield." Says Miss Darcy as her brother hands her out of the carriage.

" It is lovely to have you here with us Miss Darcy and you as well Mr. Darcy" Miss Bingley exclaimed as she clutches Mr. Darcy's arm" Lord Shores is waiting for us in the drawing room shall we enter inside" and escorted them inside.

"It is great to see you Darcy. I'm glad Bingley decided to invite us all."

"Lord Shores it is a pleasure to see you as well. Georgiana was hoping to get to spend time with Tracy but, I told her she was able to make it."

"Yes, I planned on bringing her with me so that she can spend time with your sister Georgiana as they get along so well but unfortunately my mother needed her at the estate."

"That is very unfortunate indeed I do dote on Tracy." purrs Miss Bingley as she bats her eyelashes at Lord Shores. "Just as I do Georgiana." She then turns to Mr. Darcy not knowing who she should give more attention to as they have both have fortune and good connections it would be a great match with either one. " But Georgiana and I will find tons to do. Even in this desolate place."

Lord Shores and Darcy exchange and knowing look both know exactly what Miss Bingley is doing." Well Darcy" Lord Shores speaks up" Mr. Bingley was just saying before you arrived that we have an assembly to go to tomorrow night."

"Assembly?"

Mr. Bingley happily exclaims" Yes, Meryton holds an assembly once every month and we had been invited by Sir Lucas to go to tomorrow night's assembly."

"A dull, country dance if you ask me. Why must we go Charles? There will be no one there of education and refinement." Complained Caroline

"All the people we had met so far have been perfectly amiable." Bingley states

"Yes, I agree with Bingley they had been pleasant." Lord Shores chimes in.

"It is also a good way to get to know his neighbors and be part of its society. In Derbyshire I always attend the assemblies' when at home. Even if I detest them." Mr. Darcy stated

"Yes, well Derbyshire is much more refined then Meryton." Miss Bingley stated trying to fix her error.

" Miss Bingley, would you mind if I went up and refreshed myself it has been a very long time traveling all the way here from Pemberley." Says Georgiana.

"Of course Georgiana I will be happy to show you and Mr. Darcy to your rooms just this way please." simpers Miss Bingley as she guides Georgiana and Mr. Darcy to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update this but I have been busy. I will post 2 chapters today. I hope you all are enjoying the holidays. Happy holidays from my Family to yours.**_

**Chapter 5**

Darcy awoke with a start. _It was a dream. Thank goodness it was only a dream_. He thought as he recollected his dream. Somehow Caroline Bingley compromised him. He had to marry her and remain in her tangled web rest of his life _to have such wife is not to be borne_ Darcy took a large breath at least I won't be the only one here she will try to ensnare. Lord Shores was here at Netherfield as well. Although he was not nearly as wealthy as Darcy, he has a title and excellent connections in society.

I know Bingley is a good friend of mine, but to stay here with his sister Caroline and Mrs. Hurst while trying to help him with the estate is almost insupportable. Caroline does nothing but disparages people and treats them badly. She gossips relentlessly and flirts with any gentleman with a fortune or good connections. The way she dresses is horrible the colors she wears do not even match her hair or her complexion and her gowns are way too low-cut to be proper. I haven't the faintest idea why Mr. Bingley has not set his sister down before now. If it was my sister, she would never wear dresses like that and she would always act like the lady that she is. I kind of regret bringing Georgiana with me knowing that Caroline might have an influence on her. At least I know Georgiana is of the same mind as I in regards to the way she feels about Caroline and Mrs. Hurst.

I got up and rang for my valet. As he entered I reminded him that I have to attend an assembly tonight and I would like to look nice but not in my dressed in my complete finest. _I hate assemblies_ even the ones in Derbyshire there was always a matchmaking mama trying to pair you with her daughter, and they absolutely insist in their minds that you are the one who's going to save them from ruin and help them financially or given them the connections that they want. It's not as if any of these ladies even care about me or who I am or my sister or my lands all that they care about is that I have money, I have a sizeable property and good connections in society. Why can't I meet somebody that will just love me, for me? Who can appreciate my family and my land for what we are not what they can gain by being near us. And most of these women don't even have a single thought in their head, they are uneducated and unrefined. I may not be pleased about going but I'll go to the assembly and dance with the ladies in my party and speak with my friend Bingley and with Lord Shores. Anybody else I'm just ignoring them I'm tired of having to be paraded around in front of people day in and day out when they don't care anything about me. Why can't I be more like Bingley or Shores they are both happy in company and don't mind making small talk. Darcy groaned in frustration. "Ughhh! I need to work off some of this energy I am going for a ride."

Mr. Darcy went out to the stables and had the stable hand get his horse ready to ride. I seem onto the beast he set off into the fields. He rode hard and fast thinking this is just what I needed to get rid of all the frustration and to get rid of that bad dream that I had. As he came upon a mount he saw a figure of a person leaning up against a tree with the book in her lap reading before him. He dismounted his horse and decided to walk up and introduces himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lydia woke early as usual and hurried to get ready. Yes everyone assumed that only Lizzie got up early to go out but Lydia did as well. Since it was one of the few times she could be alone and not have to pretend to be silly. She grabbed her book and made her way down the path to town. There was a small pond hidden in the woods that not even Lizzie knew about, so she would be able to hide from prying eyes and read her book. She settled under a tree and pulled out her book of Shakespeare sonnets and started to read. About half an hour into her reading she heard a noise by the trees." Who is out there?" Lydia said in fear that she had just been caught reading.

"I was just going for a walk on this wonderful morning. It is great to see you how are you Miss Lydia on this fine morning?"

"Oh, Mr. Wickham it is just you"" said Lydia as she put her hand to her heart and sighed in relief.

"Miss Lydia you look awfully relieved. Were you expecting somebody else? If you were I might be very, very jealous." Wickham replied as he smiled at Lydia.

"Oh no Mr. Wickham, I'm happy that it is you. I was hoping it was not one of my sisters or maybe my mama and papa."

"Well it is great that you are happy to see me. Although, it is a very odd thing to say about your family Miss Lydia."

"It's just… Well…" Lydia tried to reply but she couldn't come up with why she was upset and not wishing to run into her family.

"It is all right Miss Lydia, you may tell me anything I promise I will keep your secrets." Mr. Wickham was now thoroughly intrigued and wondered why Miss Lydia was avoiding her family.

"Fine Mr. Wickham I might as well tell you all. My family doesn't know that I like to read they also don't know that I like the outdoors. So that is why I wake up early in the morning and come out here so that I may pursue the things that I enjoy without them knowing." That happens to be very odd Mr. Wickham thought I wonder why she doesn't want her family to know that she reads and enjoys the outdoors.

"That is very interesting Miss Lydia. But may I ask why you don't want your family to know." Wickham questioned

"Well… I… Am… Okay, Fine I will tell you. My family doesn't know that I like to read and enjoy the outdoors because to them I am just one of the silliest girls in all of England and before you ask I'd like to keep it that way."

"While you have me very intrigued Miss Lydia, Might I have the full story?"

"Mr. Wickham it is very simple I am the youngest of five daughters. To find attention in my house, is always very hard. I would see the things that my sisters would do that would get them attention and I tried to do them as well however mama and papa always paid more attention to them. So one day out of the blue I said a scandalous remark and everyone stopped and looked at me and paid attention to me. Since then I have been practicing being one of the silliest girls in all of England just so that my family might pay attention to me every once in a while. The only bad thing about being one of the silliest girls in all of England is I have to pretend to be silly and I cannot show that I enjoy reading, walking outdoors, playing the pianoforte or any of the serious things I actually do enjoy. I know you probably think me very stupid and very dumb right now Mr. Wickham. So if you choose to revoke your dance for the supper set this evening I would completely understand. I am truly embarrassed. I must… I must go" Lydia cries as she was very close to tears.

"No, Miss Lydia please do not go. I completely understand where you're coming from. Since you shared this with me I think I might tell you a little bit about myself. You see I grew up as the son of a steward but not just any steward; he was a steward to Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. Mr. Darcy appreciated my father's work so much that he made me his Godson. He sent me to the best schools, bought me some of the best clothes and gave me a gentleman's education. But I always knew that I would be the poor son of a steward. The boys in school always treated me poorly. The only times they didn't treat me poorly was when I was getting into misdeeds. Then they actually congratulated me. Now I'm not saying I didn't like some of the things I did because, I did truly enjoy them and I had a great amount of fun. But the other boys did pay attention to me. Well, not Mr. Darcy son Fitzwilliam he actually couldn't stand me. I remember watching him with his father and although his father treated me as one of his favorites and I always used that to make Fitzwilliam jealous." Wickham laughed as he remembered" You can tell that he loved his son very much. He would always get the best of everything and I would always get second-best. His father loved him so much he even reprimanded him and I know you're thinking that why should I wish to be reprimanded, but it just showed his love for him in the way he raised him to be the master of his estate. So I figured I might as well have fun while I have the chance. So I did and I know this isn't for young ladies ears but I did very, very, very many misdeeds. When I was having my fun and got into trouble, Fitzwilliam always bailed me out. That is until the last time when I got into serious trouble. I went to Fitzwilliam hoping he can bail me out yet again, but he was unable to and I completely comprehend why. So you can see Miss Lydia, I understand completely where you're coming from. You and I seem to be very similar in a way. We both enjoy doing some things that are naughty but fun at the same time. But we both still have our minds and understand that we are doing things that are wrong. It seems to be both of our ways to get attention. So no, Miss Lydia, please do not be embarrassed." Lydia thought about everything that Mr. Wickham had just said and it was true they were very much like.

"Thank you Mr. Wickham for telling me everything that you did. I too see that we are very similar. So I have a question does anybody know why you acted that way? Were you ever able to tell anybody?" Mr. Wickham looked down at the ground as he replied

"No Miss Lydia, you are the only one I have told so far. I've acted the way I have for such a long time that it is part of me now the flirting, the debonair attitude, gambling and having lots of fun. But I am trying to better myself I am trying to become a different person." Lydia looked at Mr. Wickham quizzically.

"Why, Mr. Wickham. Why are you trying to become a different person? I like the person that I see before me, I think he is a very nice gentleman, Mr. Wickham you are gentleman. Whether you own an estate or not." Lydia tried to comfort Mr. Wickham because she knew that he was sad about something. She wanted to erase the sadness from his eyes. There was more than just what he told her that was still bothering him.

"Sometimes Miss Lydia, pretending to be bad doesn't get you anywhere. And you regret the bad things you have done." Mr. Wickham stated as he looked off into the distance seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Mr. Wickham are you all right?" Asked Lydia. Mr. Wickham realizing now was not the time to reflect on all his misdeeds bowed and replied.

" Miss Lydia it was a pleasure to meet you out here this morning. And I'm greatly looking forward to our dance this evening. I must bid you farewell. I know you're probably wanted back home and I must get back to my regiment. Just remember what I said sometimes being bad doesn't get you anywhere." Mr. Wickham then took Lydia's hands and bestowed upon it a small kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" Good day, sorry to bother you out here I didn't think anyone was out this early besides me." Mr. Darcy stated" I am Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. I'm so sorry to intrude on you."

A startled Lizzie stood up to her feet and curtsied." Good day to you to Sir I'm sorry I do not see you. I am Miss Elizabeth Bennett of Longbourn ."

" It's very nice to meet you Miss Bennett. It is a very lovely morning is it not. I was just riding Arion this morning and came across this magnificent hill." Darcy explained

" That is a very nice horse that your riding. His name is Arion? Is that after the immortal horse who was born to the goddess Demeter?" Elizabeth questioned.

" Yes, actually, that is exactly who I named him after Miss Bennett. So Miss Bennett, do you like to read mythology?"

" Yes, Mr. Darcy I love reading very many different books from my papa's library. And you obviously like to read mythology as well."

" Yes, actually I do."

Elizabeth got up grabbing her book" Well, Mr. Darcy it was very nice to meet you, however I must be getting back home. I hope to see you again soon, Sir." Elizabeth curtsied as she walked away.

" Yes, I hope to see you as well Miss Bennett." Mr. Darcy bowed then mounted Arion and rode off.

As Mr. Darcy continued to ride he thought about the sparkling fine pair of eyes he seen on Miss Bennett. _She is absolutely mesmerizing. Her eyes sparkled as she talked and she even reads mythology. She seems to be a very well read lady. And that is not something you see very often. Why am I even thinking about her she is probably just a servant. It is likely that I will never run into her again so I must just put her out of my mind._ Darcy then rode his horse back to the house and decided to break his fast with the rest of the party at Netherfield.

* * *

As Elizabeth walked away from Mr. Darcy she did not hit home instead she decided to go to another one of the little quiet groves and read her book._ He seemed to be a very nice gentleman, he is very handsome. I wonder if I ever will see him again. Perhaps, at the assembly tonight. I wish I could've stayed and talked to him for longer but I know it's very inappropriate for us to be together talking and un-chaperoned, especially with a gentleman I just met. I really should head home but I do not want to hear mama ranting and raving. She does it every day before we have an assembly or an important event._ So Elizabeth remained in the grove until the afternoon reading her book.

When Elizabeth returned home she could hear the shrieks have her mother from down the way.

" Oh, where is Lizzie, that girl she is so wild, she knows she needs to get ready for the ball." Mrs. Bennett shrieked

" Well, what do you expect from such a wild child. I don't understand why she can't act proper like you and me." Lydia stated hoping to cause a little bit of drama.

" Oh, that Lizzie! That girl will be the death of me one of these days. Does she have no compassion for my nerves?" Miss Bennett wailed.

" Mama, it is not that bad. All I did, was go for a walk to reflect before the assembly." Lizzie's sighed exasperated as she walked into the parlor.

" Oh, you headstrong and impertinent young girl. Have you no compassion for my nerves?" Mrs. Bennett scolded Lizzie." Now you march straight upstairs and hurry up and have a bath. Then you must help Jane and Mary get ready for the assembly. With all the militia there plus Mr. Bingley and his party of two single gentleman. I will have all my daughters married before the end of the year lets out."

Not wishing to hear anymore of her mama's rants Lizzie went upstairs and hurried up and took a bath. Then her Jane and Mary proceeded to help each other get ready for the assembly.


End file.
